Ryu Kurosawa
Ryu Kurosawa (黒沢 琉) is one of the main chatacters of No, Thank You!!!. He is the head bartender and pianist of Sótano who can handle just about any situation smoothly. His customer service is flawless, and at first glance he seems like a very cold and uncaring individual but actually he cares for the rest. Ryu values efficiency above all and doesn't concern himself with appearances more than he needs to, so there’s a visible difference between his 'on' and 'off' modes. Appearance Ryu has short straight black hair parted in the middle. He has slate grey eyes usually covered by his glasses. His shoulders are long and slender and even his posture is described as beautiful. His mannerism have an unpretentious elegance about them. He has soft and smooth skin. He has a good physique, he has no hair in his abdomen or underarm, and barely has pubic hairs. His penis is uncircumcised, medium sized, 15 cm, thin with the glans and testicles in a shade of pink. His anus does not have hair and have no discoloration. His casual clothing consists of a white buttonup shirt and charcoal gray trousers with a thin braided black belt and brown shoes. In Sótano when playing the piano, he uses a black suit, gray vest, black pants, a white shirt, a blue tie and black shoes. When he's working as a bartender he remove the jacket and puts on a black apron. He wear's dark purple Trunks as underwear. Personality Ryu puts on a charming, affable, polite face when customers are around, however he himself is incredibly aloof, quiet and intelligent. He believes in doing things perfectly and does not tolerate those who get in his way, especially when it comes to work, which leads him to scold and at time's to hit Haru when he's fooling around. Despite this he has a caring parental side, particularly to Yufumi, caring for her needs with softness in his voice. And despite his aloof and ice cold persona, he cares for the others as well, showing that his cold face is just a mask to hide his true self. Sexual Involvement * Anal Fingering * Blowjob * Doggy Style * Handjob * Nipple Sucking * Quickie Fix * Standing * Tominagi * Urethral Sounding * Outdoor Sex * Sex in Public Places * Anal Sex * Bathroom Sex * Blowjob * Deepthroat Erotic Scenes 0447 ev ryu h01 06.png 0475 ev ryu h02 13.png 0611 ev ryu h03 25.png 0657 ev ryu h04 12.png 0723 ev ryu h05 07.png 0819 ev ryu h06 07.png 0931 ev ryu h07 08.png 0999 ev ryu h08 08.png 1095 ev ryu h10 05.png 1181 ev ryu h11 20.png 1275 ev ryu h12 15.png 1305 ev ryu h12b 06.png 1313 ev ryu h13 04.png Outfit 1712 st ryu01 3004.png 1714 st ryu01 4101.png 1713 st ryu01 4029.png 1715 st ryu01 5003.png 1710 st ryu01 2003.png 1708 st ryu01 1002.png Trivia *His name Ryu '''means "gem" (琉). **Ryu' is the variant transcription of 'Ryuu. *Ryu's surname 'Kurosawa '''means "black" (黒) ('kuro) and "marsh" (沢) (sawa). *Ryu almost got caught by Yufumi Kurosawa when he was in the bathroom with Haru. * According to Haru, Ryu's penis is "eerily elegant". * During the erotic scenes, you can choose if Ryu has glasses or not. Sources Category:Characters Category:No thank you Category:Characters